Reaver
A Warrior class. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d12 per Beserker level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''12 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d12 + CON modifier per Beserker level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armour: All Armour and Shields Weapons: All Simple and Martial weapons Tools: Smith or Leatherwork Saving Throws: '''Strength, Constitution, Dexterity '''Skills: Choose between Athletics, Acrobatics, or Intimidation Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) ''A greataxe or (''b) a martial weapon * (a) ''Studded Leather armour and a light Shield or (''b) Scale mail * (a) An explorer's pack or (b'') a dungeoneer's pack * a trophy from the hunt Features & Abilities Passive * '''Proficiency Bonus' (all levels). Each level gains you a proficiency bonus. Levels 1-4 are +2, levels 5-8 are +3, levels 9-12 are +4, levels 13-16 are +5, levels 17-20 are +6. * Blood Frenzy '(all levels). If blood has been spilled on the battlefield, you can enter a blood frenzy as a bonus action on your turn. Your blood frenzy lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your blood frenzy on your turn as a bonus action. You can only enter a blood frenzy once before taking a long rest. Each level gains you a blood frenzy before needing to rest, beginning at level 3. Levels 3-6 are +3, levels 7-10 are +5, levels 11-14 are +7, levels 15-18 are +9, level 19 is + 12, and at level 20 your blood frenzy is unlimited. While in a blood frenzy, you gain the following traits: ** For every successful attack you make, your HP increases by 1. For critical hits, your HP increases by 5. These temporary hit points are lost once the blood frenzy wears off. ** You are vulnerable to blood magic. You take 1d6 of extra damage from blood magic, and have disadvantage on saving throws against being controlled through blood magic. ** You have advantage on Constitution checks and Constitution saving throws. ** When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels. Levelling Up * '''Ring of Pain '(1st level). You mark the battlefield within a 20 ft radius of you. Within this ring, you may ignore your enemy's AC equal to your strength modifier. * 'Unarmored Defence '(1st level). When wearing no armour, you have an AC equal to 10 + your Constitution modifier + your Dexterity modifier. * 'Strength in Pain '(2nd level). They thought you'd get weaker once they wounded you. They were wrong. Every time you are injured, add both your Strength and Constitution modifiers to your next damage roll. * 'Scenting Blood '(2nd level). Being within 10 ft of an enemy on less than half health spurs you to fight harder and faster. You may take an extra movement on your turn. * 'Fervour '(3rd level). When an enemy dies within 10 ft of you, the thrill of death spurs you to hit that much harder. Your next attack automatically hits. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Dragon Rage '(5th level). You deal an extra 1d4 of damage while in a blood frenzy. * 'Mindless blood frenzy '(6th level). You cannot be charmed or frightened while in a blood frenzy. If you are charmed or frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the duration of the blood frenzy. * 'Intimidating Presence '(7th level). You may use your action to frighten someone with your menacing presence. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. On subsequent turns, you can use your action to extend the duration of this effect on the frightened creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends it turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you. If the creature succeeds its saving throw, you cannot use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Dragon Rage '(9th level). You now deal an extra 1d6 damage while in a blood frenzy. * 'Inner Fury '(10th level). Starting at 10th level, your frenzy can keep you fighting despite grievous wounds. If you drop to 0 HP while in a frenzy and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 HP instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. Take a rest to reset the DC to 10. * '''Devour (10th level). You revel in the pain of others; when you kill a creature, you regain HP equal to the amount of damage you rolled on the killing strike. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Extra Attack '(13th level). If an attack you make draws blood, you may take an extra attack on your turn. This can now only happen once per turn. * 'Retaliation '(14th level). When you take damage from a creature that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature. * 'Blood Tap '(15th level). While in a blood frenzy as a bonus action you can tap into extra reserves of stamina. When you do so, you gain 30 temporary hit points. These hit points last for 1 hour or until depleted. You must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. * 'Persistent blood frenzy '(15th level). Your blood frenzy is so fierce that it ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Undying '(17th level). While in a blood frenzy and around spilled blood, at the start of each of your turns you regain hit points equal to your Constitution modifier x2. * 'Terrifying Fury '(18th level). If you roll a 15 or higher on a killing blow, you have a chance to terrify all surviving enemies into flight. Roll a percentile die and add your Charisma modifier. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Primal Champion '(20th level). You embody the power of the wilds. Your STR and CON scores increase by for, making your maximum for these scores now 24.